otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunlight Integral
Sunlight Integral is a small resort hotel located under the Shalyaris spaceport on Centauri. It officially opened in February of 3003. Its features a dining area with artificially intelligent decorations and a multicultural buffet, a zero-g recreation area, and sleeping arrangements in simulated terrain from a variety of worlds. Atmosphere The resort is billed as an opportunity to enhance one's body and mind in a protected and welcoming environment and is intended to retain visitors stopping over for business, tourism, or on their way through the teleporter system. It is not clear whether one can expect any more privacy here than on the streets of Shalyaris, but some effort has been made to give that impression. Under the observation of the Centauran attendants and tastefully hidden computer systems, the SI is indeed one of the safest places a tourist can be. Any serious disputes are likely to bring one of the attendants over to mediate, though they are under instructions to be more circumspect if the guests have activated a privacy curtain. Weapons, psionic blockers, and intentionally forming violent intent are of course as illegal here, as elsewhere in the city. SI is an ideal location for celebrations, conducting business meetings, or simply relaxing in a coffee-shop environment. Artists, scientists, and historians may also enjoy the complimentary access to holographic painting, journals, and information resources. However, not all visitors enjoy the environment at SI. Some visitors may feel the attention by employees is intrustive and patronising, while others may notice after a few drinks that they are not becoming intoxicated. Descriptions Restaurant :From the lift, a short tube opens into a high-ceilinged circular room about twelve yards across. The illumination above is like a softer version of a yellow-orange star's sunlight, mostly washing out the faint violet glow from floor and walls. A walkway around the edge of the restaurant has passages leading off to the lift and other areas. :Just inside this walkway is a circular portion of floor, several yards in width, that rotates with a slow counterclockwise motion. On the rotating ring are situated arc-shaped buffet bars. Spaces between the bars allow passage to the stationary center of the room, a circle some eight yards across; slightly transparent holographic images wander through the circle. :Scattered about both the stationary holographic area and the rotating ring are firm but form-fitting cushions of transparent blue gel. Some of these are arranged at soft, ice-colored discs of tables that float at varying heights above the floor. A few of the occupied tables seem to have a translucent curtain drawn around them from floor to ceiling. :For details- look BUFFET; look TABLES; look HOLOS Zero-Gravity Room :The hemispherical dome, twelve yards across, glows with a violet ambiance through its soft and ripple-textured faux marble surface. A slight breeze flowing from the center of the room to the bottom edge is the only outside force acting on the occupants- the dome is almost entirely filled by artificial fields canceling out gravity. The running track circling the bottom edge of the room has an apparent gravity of 0.5g; it is also the source of the primary sunny illumination for the dome. :AIs watch those floating or walking for possible accidents; an occupant's velocity is damped by local fields when it seems to pose an immanent danger. The computers are intelligent enough to allow one to careen full-speed across a nearly empty dome, while making it unlikely that one could accidentally drop onto the track from above. Any accidents caused by a visitor's body disagreeing with weightlessness are quickly cleaned up by small robots. Offworlder Park :Though this dome is not more than a hundred and fifty yards across at the base, it is broken up into various environments by artificial rock formations (a rubbery substance of the appropriate color and texture) and natural vegetation (from multiple worlds). These, along with invisible energy fields, separate the humid areas from dry and hot from cold. Near the entrance is a grassy plain; to one side is a sandy desert with scattered rocks and scrub, to the other side are cool caves. The middle of the dome is occupied by tropical forest, with a river passing through a muddy estuary to a small sea at the rear of the dome. Wildlife abounds, but it is purely holographic. (Any live food from restaurant is quickly removed by robots, if nobody seems to be hunting it.) :Liberally scattered through the park are soft cushions suitable for sitting or sleeping upon; they are, however, disguised to match the colors of their surroundings. Near the cushions are compartmentalized storage chests of transparent crystal. A few bath areas are also present. :For 'room' details- look ROOMS category:Classic OtherSpace Culture category:Classic OtherSpace Hospitality category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica